The Cobra and the Cub
by Undoing
Summary: On the night of Harry's arrival at his aunt's house, Severus Snape, haunted by his past, takes Harry, and, under Dumbledore's orders, raises him.


Chapter One:

Severus Snape walked down the road of Privet Drive, towards his house in Spinner's End. He did not see that using magic was fit for a night like this; a night without Lily Potter. It was yesterday, when he agreed to live his life as a double-agent for both Voldemort and Dumbledore, in honor of her life.

He walked down this particular road, for it was here, where Lily lived the first 17 years of her life. Though he had already visited her grave, Severus felt he should visit her previous home, as another tribute to her.

Finally, he stop walking, right in front of house number 4. Before facing the house, he checked his watch. Somehow, the little moving planets and 12 hands made sense to Severus, and he concluded the time was about 1:30 a.m.

He turned his head and faced the building, with a shaky sigh. With the lights off, the house gave an aura similar to an abandoned building. _But maybe, it's only that way for myself, _he thought.

Moving closer to the house, Snape realized the porch lights turned on, to reveal a small baby boy, with a faint lightning scar on his face, wrapped around in a blanket, and holding a letter. Snape had heard enough rumors to immediately know who this boy was: The son of Lily (and, unfortunately James) Potter, and the Boy Who Lived, Harry.

Severus frowned, for the boy was the splitting image of James, including the untidy hair. But as much as he tried, he couldn't bring himself to leave the boy alone, for he was the son of the woman he loved so much, even after her death.

He looked up at the house again. If his knowledge was correct, Petunia Dursley currently resided in this house, along with her husband. He gave a small chuckle inwardly. _Petunia's fear of magic and her hatred for her sister would kill this poor boy. _He wouldn't put it past "Tuney" to physically abuse her magical nephew.

Snape shuddered at the thought of abuse. It brought back painful memories, of blood, screams, tears, betrayal, and loneliness. He shook the thought out of his head, and faced the small boy on the doorstep, wondering what to do next.

_I can't just leave him here, to face the same fate he had faced,_ he thought.

"You could try and take care of him," said a voice behind Severus. Turing around, he faced the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore. He wore a bright blue coat, in contrast to Snape's dark one.

"I- I don't know what you mean," Severus replied.

Albus laughed. "Severus, you really let your guard down. If you have feelings for Lily's boy, you should take care of him, instead of these Muggles, if they are as bad as you think."

"But- but what about the blood wards? Isn't that the whole reason you brought him here?" Snape inquired.

Albus let ought a heavy breath. "She didn't want me to tell you this, but Lily always regretted never meeting you again. She loved you like a brother. And that love-"

"Will be enough to work the magic of the wards?"Severus interrupted.

"Perhaps. But, as an extra precaution, take him to Prince Manor. There, he will be safe, in case the wards don't work. Will you help him?"

He stood there, his back to Dumbledore, and took a moment to think about it. Finally, he decided: "Okay, I will take the boy."

"Good," the Headmaster of Hogwarts said.

"But I wonder if-" But before he could finish his thought, there was a loud _crack _and Dumbledore Disapparated, leaving Severus and Harry alone on the front of the Dursley's doorstep. Severus sighed. "-if you had planned this so I would take the child."

He picked up the sleeping boy, who turned in his bundled blanket. He looked like a small lion cub under the yellow light of the Dursley's front door. He removed the letter grasped by Harry's tiny fists, and pocketed it. Then, he Disapparated into the cold night.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you think of this so far? I always felt as though Sev would be the kind of guy, who, when a baby is crying, would pick it up, and asked, "Is there an 'off' button on this thing?"<strong>

**Anyway, review!**


End file.
